A Leader's Burden
by Griddlebone
Summary: He was their leader. The burdens of sacrifice and sorrow, victory and joy were his to bear... but not alone. Through thick and thin, she was always there, guiding him with quiet wisdom and understanding. Jason and Trini friendship; unrelated ficlets.
1. A Leader's Burden

Notes: This takes place right after the events of the Green Candle. This is my first Power Rangers fic, and I'd like to dedicate it to psycochick32... Without your endless encouragement (and prodding, don't forget the prodding) this story would never have been written.

ooooo

He's hurting inside. The others pretend not to notice, but she feels his pain too keenly to ignore.

It's late afternoon. While their friends are pretending everything is still as it was, he lingers alone, lost in thought.

When she approaches, he knows why she's there. They've been friends too long for pretenses.

"I failed him," he says, miserable.

"He's _alive _because of what you did," she points out.

They are silent a while.

"The only one who hasn't forgiven you is you," she adds.

He gives her a _look_. For once, she doesn't know what to make of it. Maybe that look is saying he doesn't believe her, even though he knows deep down that she's telling the truth.

"I should have tried harder."

She gives him a look in turn, and can tell by his expression that he understands too well. "We need our leader back, Jason. If you let this stop you, then Rita's won, and there's no hope for any of us, much less Tommy."

He goes quiet, but she knows he's thinking about what she said. She'll get through to him, sooner or later, even if she has to beat the truth into his brain. It's her gift, of sorts, to bring understanding to her friends.

Finally, he gets it: "You're right. As long as we can still fight, there's hope... Thanks, Trini."

"That's better," she says, smiling. It's a start - at least he's not moping anymore.

When they part ways later that evening, the hurt isn't gone, but it's smaller. Someday, it'll heal.


	2. Girls

Jason had been looking forward to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo for weeks, ever since the event had been announced. He had showed up early today, eager to see the match-ups... only to find that he didn't recognize his opponent's name.

It seemed there was a newcomer.

Waiting for his turn to come up, he watched the practice ring intently. This new guy, whoever he was, had showed up just in time for the Expo - literally. He hadn't showed up until the very last minute, which was why he was only doing his warm-ups now, mere minutes before their match was scheduled to begin.

And, to judge by those warm-ups, it looked like he was going to be tough to beat. Watching, tracking his opponent's moves as he practiced, Jason felt the familiar mix of intimidation and thrill. It was going to be a good fight.

"Man," Zack commented, following his friend's gaze, "that dude is _pumped_. Who is he?"

Jason shrugged.

Trini murmured, "I dunno, probably some new kid in school."

Kimberly angled for a better view, her expression vaguely like a cat with a bowl of cream. "He's _really _cute."

Jason shot her a look. _Really, Kim? You're _ogling _my competition?_

Trini caught sight of his disgruntled expression and giggled. Kim stared him down, grinning widely as if to say, _So what if I am?_

Jason scowled. What did that make him, chopped liver?

Kim... okay, he expected Kim to be a little boy-crazy. He should have known she'd be all over the "eye candy" at an event like this. But Trini... she was one of his closest friends and loyal to a fault, and she usually had her head on straight. So why was she whispering with Kimberly and smiling and agreeing about the virtues of his opponent?

He pouted a little at that, not that she noticed.

Hearing the announcer call his name, Jason shook his head to clear it and took his place in the demonstration ring. He glanced back over his shoulder once, to see if Kim and Trini were still gossiping about the new kid (they were), and had to roll his eyes.

_Girls_.


	3. Drama

The Youth Center was crowded and noisy today; Jason ignored the bustle and stared in consternation first at the math textbook on the table in front of him, then at the clock, and then back to the book. Trini was late.

She was never late, not unless something was really wrong. He was starting to worry. He tried not to let it get to him, looking over his textbook again, drinking his smoothie, telling himself her meeting had only run late... but his diversionary tactics only worked so well. It wasn't like her not to show up when she'd promised to help him with homework.

She burst through the door just when he finally decided he should go find her, looking a lot more harried than usual. He wondered what had happened.

"Sorry," she said, flopping down into the chair next to him. "I know I'm really late, and I promised I'd help you with this project, but... Kim is having one of those days."

"Damage control?"

Trini nodded.

"Let me guess," Jason said, pushing the second smoothie on the table - her favorite flavor - in her direction. She took it gratefully. "It has something to do with Tommy."

"Of course." Her sour tone suggested that Trini thought her best friend was taking this all far too seriously. "The way she carries on, I'm amazed the world doesn't come crashing down around us every time she finds a hair out of place."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," he agreed. "Although with the two of them together, it's enough to make me think..."

"About what?"

"Well, chaos seems to follow Tommy wherever he goes." Jason shrugged.

"And Kimberly has the worst luck of anyone we know," Trini finished with a sigh, catching his drift. "You're right, I'm surprised that a few awkward dates and bad hair days are the worst things that have happened so far."

"I think we're lucky all we have to deal with is a little extra drama."

Trini laughed her agreement. At least a little over-exaggerated romantic drama was better than giant, rubber monsters...


	4. Filling In

Author's note: I wrote this a long time ago and somehow forgot to post it.

-x-

Trini felt a little pang as she watched Tommy walk Kimberly to class. It was sickeningly sweet the way he doted on her, even going so far as carrying her books for her.

To be perfectly honest, she was a bit jealous. Not only had Kimberly found a heart-stopping passion in her relationship with Tommy, that "fairy tale romance" was taking away the time Trini had always used to talk to her friend. And while she didn't necessarily mind being stuck with the guys before class everyday, she just couldn't talk to them about the same things she discussed with Kim.

Like the fact that she didn't have a date for the upcoming holiday dance. The boys just wouldn't understand why that was a problem the way Kimberly would.

Jason wandered over to where Trini was leaning against her locker, seemingly not perturbed in the least by the lovebirds' very public displays of affection.

"Hey Trini," he said brightly, his expression darkening when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she protested, but she could never lie to him for long and ended up admitting, "I might be a little upset because I don't have anyone to go to the dance with."

"What about Richie? You're all he seems to talk about lately," Jasone remarked nonchalantly. "I don't think he's got a date yet."

For a moment, Trini didn't respond. This was just... What had just happened? She gave him a sidelong glance. "Jase, are you trying to fill in for Kimberly?"

"She's busy, so someone's got to, right?" he asked.

Unbidden, an image of Jason wearing Kimberly's Pink Ranger uniform flashed in Trini's head. Stifling her giggles as best as possible, she told him, "That's very sweet of you."

"Just trying to help," he said, grinning.


	5. How to Earn a Red Ranger Lecture

Trini was sulking. It was weird, because she usually wasn't the kind of person to let things get to her. But two days had passed since the trip to Venus Island and there was no denying her sullen mood.

Jason was growing concerned. This just wasn't like her.

And since no one else seemed to notice - or, in Kimberly's case, to be able to get the problem out of her - he caught her after school and asked about it himself. Her answer surprised him.

"I failed," was all she said.

He did not understand. "But we won," he protested. "We defeated the monster and saved Hallie."

She struggled to find an explanation. That was odd, too. Trini was the one who explained things, who made them make sense, and she usually did it effortlessly. This whole thing really seemed to have thrown her.

Finally, she said, "We won, yes. But if Alpha hadn't found that flytrap's weakness when he did... Jason, even with Tommy's help I couldn't have saved you. I wasn't strong enough. We only won because we got lucky."

He'd never really thought about it like that before. For him, what mattered was that they won every battle, one way or another. But Trini had sounded so _defeated _when she said their victory had been only luck, and he didn't like that one bit.

"How many times do we have to fight before our luck runs out?" she wondered quietly.

"It's not _just_ luck," he told her. "Trini, we don't always win by using brute force. Sometimes we have to use our brains instead, and sometimes we just can't do it alone. We all rely on each other's strengths. It makes us stronger. _That's _how we win."

She thought about it for a while, then managed a small smile. "Thanks, Jason. You're right. I'm just being silly about this." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off. "I'll try to do better." And then, with some flimsy excuse, she was gone.

That hadn't been a rousing success, but Jason did feel a bit better about the situation. He didn't think she fully believed what he had said... but at least she looked a little more convinced than she had before.


	6. Eye to Eye

Note: This one takes place after "Forever Red".

* * *

"Time is supposed to make you wiser... not send you on some insane mission to the _moon _with a bunch of Red Rangers!" Trini fixed Jason with her fiercest glare, but it had little effect.

He looked back at her with sad eyes and made no excuses or false promises. "The world was in danger."

It hurt him that she could not – _would not –_understand.

Her 'voice of reason' façade slipped slightly. "But there are so many others who can protect the world now... why does it always have to be _you_?"

He had no answer for her.


	7. Parting Ways

He misses it. The longing for days past is more pronounced in him than it is in her or Zack.

Trini misses the carefree days of high school, when she didn't have a worry beyond tomorrow's homework assignment or her next kung fu lesson.

But Jason misses the action, the fighting, playing the hero, getting to be the world's knight in shining armor. He remembers the glory of victory and the pride he took in being a Power Ranger; she remembers that too, but her memories are tempered by the fear and pain and heartache.

And though she will never understand, she wraps her arms around him and gives him the permission he thinks he needs. "Go save the world."


End file.
